Friends with Benefits
by relic yuy
Summary: Renji is not jealous when Hisagi and Matsumoto are sent on a mission to one of the most romantic onsen in Soul Society. Not at all... This story to be posted in 3 parts. HARD KINK WARNING! YAOI! ShuuRen COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I apologize to all of those waiting for the next chapter of "Losing You." I haven't forgotten it and I know where I want to go with the story but I keep getting distracted by Renji and Shuuhei. For that reason, (and because it's very hard to think about other things when your mind if filled with Shuuhei and Renji,) I am writing one of the many fic ideas I have for the pairing in hopes to get them out of the forefront of my mind so I can finally concentrate on finishing "Losing You," which I will finish. I promise.

* * *

Renji can't quite figure out what's wrong but there is certainly something off with him during this trip to the real world. For some reason, being called freeloader-san doesn't bother him as much this time around, irritating Ichigo isn't as much fun as it usually is and even real world food doesn't taste quite as good as he remembers. In the other room he can hear Jinta and Urahara complaining about how he had swept up without complaint this morning. Tessai points out that he hadn't asked for seconds at dinner either. Jinta enthuses that he's no fun when he doesn't react and Renji, uncharacteristically, really doesn't care.

He's been here for two weeks now and each day passes just as the last. Renji can usually entertain himself, especially with all the distractions available in the real world but he finds himself missing sake. His friends here are all too young to drink. He doesn't trust the combination of Urahara and alcohol for obvious reasons. That just seems like an uncomfortable situation waiting to happen. He toys with the idea of going out with Rukia but quickly decides against that. On the one hand, Kuchiki Taichou will undoubtedly slaughter him if he let's Rukia anywhere near alcohol and on the other hand, Rukia knows him far too well. She will see right through him in no time and Renji doesn't think he's quite ready to face the truth just yet.

He wonders for the hundredth time what Hisagi is doing at the moment. He flips his communicator in his hand, contemplating whether to call him or not. He decides once again for the latter. He hasn't really got anything to say to Hisagi and he will never hear the end of it if he calls just to hear the sound of his lover's voice. Renji doesn't understand why he's suddenly so shy about this. This is ridiculous! Nothing eventful has happened lately. He's been on plenty of missions before and many were much longer than the current one. Why is he so twitchy this time?

"I know why," Snakey pipes up.

"No one asked you," Renji growls.

"Fine," Chimpette sighs, "be a coward."

Renji throws a pillow at his zanpakutou, not that it will do anything and he's well aware of it but Zabimaru shuts up and the pillow has done it's job.

Maybe he's just homesick. Yes, that must be it. He hasn't hung out with Yumichika and Ikkaku lately. He misses Rangiku's suffocating hugs, Iba's alcohol induced volume control amnesia and Kira's gloomy drunken smile. Yeah, that has to be it. Maybe he even misses Kuchiki Taichou... His Captain does have very good snacks at tea time. Renji hasn't had taiyaki in a long time. He knows he is grasping at straws now but he doesn't want to think about what, or rather, who he misses most. Unfortunately for him, the truth is unavoidable.

This is insane, Renji thinks. They're not even a real couple. They have been sleeping together for decades now but they were both free to do as they pleased. Not that they made a habit of it… Well, Renji never really had and he didn't think that Shuuhei did either but Hisagi is better at hiding things than he is. Renji wants to smack himself. He sounds like a schoolgirl with a crush even in his head. It hasn't always been like this. They really had started off as friends with occasional benefits. Well, it had started off as occasional and then somehow the frequency increased. Well, not somehow. Renji knows very well how they had evolved from kouhai and senpai to whatever they are now. They started as regular friends. It had been easier to relate to Hisagi than it had been Kira and Hinamori. Even though Momo had also been a Rukongai brat, she certainly hadn't seen the worst of Soul Society living in the first district as she had. Shuuhei understood the hardships of growing up in the Rukongai better than his new friends did so he got the crude humour and illusive references that came with such an upbringing. He and Renji would fall into that wavelength easily and felt a level of comfort in each others company that was rare in the Academy. Renji didn't quite understand why but for some reason, even his peers who had come from the same district acted like they didn't or wouldn't remember that time or place. Renji wasn't ashamed of where he came from, it had made him the man he was. Hisagi got that.

The first time they had slept together had been on a drunken night where both their attempts to lure a girl had failed miserably. Renji had declared that all women were retarded a little too loudly and this had caused every woman in the pub to avoid them like the plague for the rest of the evening. Hisagi had laughed and slung his arm around Renji's shoulder, uncaring for his social ineptitude and decided that Renji would not suffer alone. He had declared in an equally loud boast that there wasn't a girl there that evening that was as sexy as his kouhai. Renji, happy to play along, had turned all his flirtatious attention to his senpai. That was a great night, Renji remembers. They had laughed themselves to tears watching the girls get all huffy. When their lips met for the first time, the intention had been to get a reaction from the crowd. If they had been paying attention, they would have known that they had gotten it but instead, Renji discovered that Shuuhei was really good at kissing. Not like, kinda good at kissing. Really, _really_ good at kissing. He can't remember if they had gotten kicked out for causing a ruckus or if they had willingly left for the sake of finding a bed but regardless, that was their first time together. After that, they hadn't really needed a pretense at all. They were two young, healthy men with similar "appetites" that helped each other out at need.

This is all Hisagi's fault really! Why the hell is that man such a good fuck? How is Renji supposed to seek out other partners if he has to compare them with Hisagi? Like he could really settle for decent sex and a "meaningful" relationship when he knows what a mind-blowing time awaited him in Hisagi's bed.

That's what this is all really about, Renji decides. I'm just horny.

You've been on longer missions before, Chimpette states.

Renji ignores this and contemplates chucking another pillow but he's already thrown the only one he has. He lays down on his futon with his arm tucked beneath his head since he is too annoyed now to walk across the room to get his pillow back. He wonders if a good wank will cure him of this uneasiness. He can't help but feel like a brat as he thinks it. It's been a long time since he's had to take care of it by himself… well, alone at least. He doesn't really count it when Shuuhei has him braced against the full length mirror, cock deep inside of him, whispering filthy words in Renji's ear, commanding him to watch himself in the mirror, smear the precome all over his length, wrap his hand around the base, give it a good firm squeeze and tug his big, throbbing…

Fuck, thinks Renji as he realizes that his hands have been mimicking his thoughts. He casts a suspicious glance at the door and flexes his reiatsu trying to catch any peepers. He knows there are probably hidden cameras around the room anyway but fuck it! Let them watch, he thinks as he kicks off the blanket. He's so painfully hard now that he wouldn't even care if Urahara walked right in and planted himself next to the futon with a bowl of edamame and can of beer. He tugs his fundoshi to the side and pulls out his length. The cool air of the room feels nice against the heated flesh. With one hand he palms his balls while he licks the other. The slick hand travels down to mix it's wetness with the precum leaking from the head and smears it around the entire length with slow teasing strokes. Renji hisses in pleasure. Yeah, this is exactly what he needs. He twists his wrist a little remembering how Hisagi likes to tease him. He thumbs the slit and more precome leaks out. Not enough wetness, Renji thinks. What he really wants is a blowjob. He loves the feeling of Hisagi's tongue on his balls, licking a long line up to his tip, those pretty kiss swollen lips wrapping around the head, the velvety wet heat as Hisagi takes him deep into his mouth… Renji's hand has sped up and damn it really has been a long time because he's ready to shoot already. He cups his balls again and squeezes gently. Yeah, he's definitely ready. Just a few more strokes…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the…" Renji gasps as he sits bolt upright on the futon.

"Hollow alert," Zabimaru informs him and for good measure adds, "You're supposed to be a Lieutenant, pervert."

Renji lets out a string of curses. Of all the fucking times! He had been so close too. He heaves himself to his feet and pops a Soul Candy into his mouth. He doesn't have to put his clothes on in this form but he still has an aching problem. How is he supposed to run and fight in this condition?

"Hurry up, will you?" Snakey snaps.

Renji can feel his sword is itching for a good fight.

"Sooner we kill it, the sooner we can go home," Chimpette adds.

Well, why the hell didn't you say so earlier, Renji thinks. He picks up the pillow covering his sword and tosses it aside. Slinging Zabimaru over his shoulder, he slides the window open and hops out onto the street. The hollow feels closer than he expected and bigger as well, judging from the reiatsu. Renji grins.

"You're going down, asshole!"

* * *

Home!

Renji takes a deep breath of the air in Soul Society and sighs. It's good to be back.

He can't relax quite yet though. He still needs to go see Kuchiki Taichou to be debriefed and write his report. At the very least he won't have to be there too long. It's already mid afternoon and Kuchiki Taichou is adamant about paperwork so Renji is relatively sure he has assigned Renji's paperwork to their third and fourth seats. As he heads back to the 6th, he begins to wonder what he's missed since he's been gone. Maybe he'll round everyone up for a drink tonight. Yumichika and Matsumoto can fill him in on the gossip. Iba and Ikkaku will probably challenge him to a drinking contest again but it's been such a long time since he's drank that he'll probably the first one out. Not that he really wants to be completely wasted tonight. Shuuhei would tease him mercilessly if he couldn't get it up after so long. Speaking of which, he would also have to remind himself to relieve himself once before he went out tonight. It would be even worse if Renji came all over himself before they could really get started. Renji's feeling so pent up now that he's sure he could come from just seeing his lover again. Gods, he would never hear the end of it.

"Welcome back, Abarai Fukutaichou. Thank you for your hard work."

Renji looks up in surprise. He had been so lost in thought he hasn't even noticed that he has already arrived at the 6th. He bows politely and thanks the officers who have greeted him for their hard work. They wish him the same and off they go. This happens repeatedly on his way to the office. That is one thing that Renji enjoys about hanging out with a bunch of teenagers in the real world, and even misses about the Rukongai for that matter, less formalities. He knows for a fact that some of the higher ranked officers are not fond of him. They would never say anything and have never been anything but respectful to him but there is a slight condescending tone sometimes when they address him, a young, reckless, Rukongai brat from the 11th Division, as fukutaichou. But Renji was never one to care much what people thought of him. If they had a problem with him being their Lieutenant, they should work harder, get stronger and knock him out of the way. Renji doubts that he will ever truly surpass Kuchiki Byakuya but that sure as hell isn't going to stop him from trying.

He feels the familiar pressure of his Captain's reiatsu and without really thinking about it, he finds himself letting loose his hair. He shakes it back and ties it up again then smoothes his hand over his uniform, tugs his collar back in place and reties his obi. It wouldn't do at all for his Captain to think that he had gotten sloppy during his mission. Taking a deep breath, he lets himself in.

* * *

After the debriefing and a few formalities, Renji realizes that his desk is stacked unusually high with paperwork. He frowns unhappily at the two neatly stacked piles. He knows that Taichou hasn't gone lazy since he's been gone but glances over to his desk anyway. Aside from the regular stack, Kuchiki Taichou's desk has another even larger pile of paperwork that Renji hadn't paid much heed to earlier. What is all this about? Renji picks up the first sheet on the larger pile.

"Taichou?"

"Yes, Abarai?"

"Why do I have a stack of 9th Division work?"

"We will be handling their paperwork and trainees until Hisagi Fukutaichou returns from his mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes, he and Matsumoto Fukutaichou have been sent on a special assignment."

"Is it confidential?"

"Not particularly. The Heir of the Fujiwara Clan is marrying the youngest Omaeda daughter. On request of the families, Hisagi and Matsumoto are to accompany them on their honeymoon to act as guardians of sorts."

"Are they in danger," Renji asks confused.

"It is highly unlikely. The Fujiwara are but minor nobility and have few enemies. The request was granted due to a generous donation to the Gotei by the Omaeda Family."

The youngest daughter of the Omaeda family is the only cutie out of the bunch, Renji remembers. Omaeda had called her the ugly one but Renji had no doubt that the man was worrying himself stupid over her. Probably driving SoiFon insane in the process. You didn't have to scratch far beneath the surface to figure out that Omaeda was a big softie, especially when it came to his baby sister.

"How long will they be gone," Renji asks as he sets to work on the smaller of the piles first.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Renji repeats, unable to hide the exasperation in his voice.

Kuchiki Taichou raises a brow at him and Renji clears his throat.

"When did they leave?"

"Yesterday."

Renji wants to groan. Just his damn luck!

* * *

Renji is developing a whole new level of respect for Hisagi as they head into the end of the second week. He's not quite sure how the man can manage schedules, budgets, training, reports, discipline, recruits, lectures, meetings and so many more tasks that Renji surely doesn't know about all by himself. On top of that he's also an editor and a member of the Shinigami Men's Association. The man is a machine! Renji is exhausted from all the excess work and he knows that he has the lighter load. Kuchiki Taichou, although undeniably more efficient in his work than Renji, has taken on the larger and more difficult of the 9th tasks. If nothing else, Renji is grateful that the extra work prevents him from thinking too much. When he gets home in the evening, it's as much as he can do to take a shower, put something in his stomach and pass out.

On the final day, Renji finishes his work earlier than usual and volunteers to bring the paperwork over to the 9th. He is gone before Taichou can even answer. He all but runs to the 9th, and risks dropping all his hard work twice along the way. When he gets to Hisagi's office, he find it empty. Renji sighs. That's ok. He will just wait here until Hisagi gets back. He plops the work on the edge of the desk, then changes his mind, looking through the stack and picking out the ones that are ready to be filed. Once he figures out where everything is he gets the job done quickly enough. The pile that still needs Hisagi's stamp is drastically smaller already. He's feeling a bit thirsty and wanders over to Hisagi's tea collection. He puts the kettle on and picks out a clay coloured tea cup with large grooves on the sides. It's his favourite one, a rustic simple cup made for a warriors hand. He picked out a fresh smelling matcha and turned off the kettle when the steam started to raise and he could hear small bubbles bursting in the water. Hisagi was a tea connoisseur of sorts and without even realizing it, Renji had picked up the proper way of making different types of tea.

With his cup in hand, Renji sits in Hisagi's chair and flips through one of the older reports. Hisagi's handwriting is clear and precise, the report itself is thorough and impeccable. Renji feels a bit deficient as a Lieutenant and wonders if Kuchiki Taichou would not be better off with a Lieutenant like Hisagi. The truth of the matter is that he probably would so Renji adds it to his ever growing list of ways to improve himself. He drums his fingers on the desk. What to do? He wanders over to the window and looks out. A group of young Shinigami women are chatting in the courtyard not too far away. They are all shiny eyed and dreamy and Renji can't help but wonder what has got them gushing. He presses the window open a little and their voices float up to him.

"Have you heard? Fujiwara Daisuke-Sama and his wife are honeymooning at the Oribe Onsen!"

"Really? Ah! It's so nice to be rich!"

"I hear that the setting there is so romantic that even arranged couples fall in love when they visit there."

"That's ridiculous, Kana-chan! How is that possible?"

"But I heard it from 3 different people. It has to be true!"

"You gossip too much, Kana-chan."

"Ne, Minako-chan, do you think Hisagi Fukutaichou will also fall in love while he's there?"

"With Matsumoto-san? I wonder. Honestly, I don't understand her at all. Any woman would be lucky to have Hisagi-san's attention. What is she thinking turning down his advances?"

"But Matsumoto-san also has her share of admirers. I would pursue her too if I were a man."

"Eh! Kana-chan, what are you saying!"

The girls erupt into a fit of giggles. Renji rolls his eyes and heads back to the desk. His tea is cold now so he gulps it down all at once. He can't help it but he's beginning to feel anxious. It's ludicrous and he knows it, listening to gossip… But now that he's heard it, he can't seem to get it out of his head. Those girls were right. Who in their right mind would turn down Hisagi and on the flip side of that, if given the opportunity, Hisagi would undoubtedly take up the chance to be with Matsumoto. Renji wondered if they would make a good couple. They certainly would look good together but would they get along as well as he and Shuuhei did? Renji shakes the thought out of his head. If Hisagi and Matsumoto did become a couple, Renji would wish them well. They were both, after all, good friends of his.

Renji gets up, washes his cup and puts it away. It's getting late and sitting here is causing him to think of unnecessary things. Right, Renji thinks, dinner, shower and bed.

* * *

The night does not go well for Renji. He can't seem to get images of a smiling and happy Shuuhei and Rangiku out of his head. He imagines of them announcing their engagement upon their return to Seireitei. It would be far-fetched but even Renji knows how women get about weddings. He imagines how handsome Hisagi will look in a wedding Kimono, proud and sexy and flashing that dazzlingly beautiful smile… Renji turns over when he feels a strange piercing pain in his chest. He just wants to go to sleep but instead starts to wonder what their children will look like. He wonders if Matsumoto will leave her post to become a full time mother. She can be self centered and selfish but she is also surprisingly good with children so maybe… How many children will they have? Hisagi will be a great father, he's sure of it. Hisagi is good at everything he does. His children will be lucky to have him as a father. Renji feels another piercing pain. Is he jealous of non-existent children now?

"Enough!" He growls out loud.

"Why are you thinking of unnecessary things?" Chimpette asks.

"I don't want to!" Renji gripes.

"Honestly," Snakey whines. "Just admit it already."

"Like hell," Renji scoffs indignantly.

"You didn't deny it," Chimpette laughs. "Isn't that the same as admitting it?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Renji pulls the pillow over his head but the soft weight on his face leads to less comfortable thoughts. Namely, if Shuuhei currently has his face pillowed on Matsumoto's ample… He curses out loud and whips the pillow across the room. This is going to be a long night!

* * *

Three days after Hisagi and Matsumoto's expected return and there still has been no word from them. This is not unusual and it is generally assumed that they have been sidetracked on the way back by a hollow or Rukongai brawl of some sort. Renji's imagination however, seems to have other thoughts of how they have been sidetracked and they have been causing him sleepless nights which in turn, have affected his duties during the day. Kuchiki Byakuya, who usually has an excellent tolerance to distraction, is finding it hard to put up with a lieutenant who writes the same line four times over, in three different spots, on the same report. His irritation grows as Renji hands him the guard schedule which he can see at first glance has gaping discrepancies. By the time lunch rolls around and Renji has concluded from the reports that hollows attacks have increased by 8% at the Oribe Onsen (a location not under the watch of the 6th Division,) Kuchiki Taichou has had enough and dismisses his Lieutenant for the rest of the day.

Renji first heads to the ramen shop for a quick meal then home to, hopefully, catch up on some sleep. He's so exhausted that he doesn't notice that his door is unlocked. He's let himself in, toes off his tabi and tugs his hair loose. He begins to disrobe on his way to the bedroom and drops each garment on the floor as he goes. He's about to drop his hakama when he hears the sound of a dish being placed on a table and realizes there is someone in the kitchen. His first reaction is a defensive one. He curses himself for leaving Zabimaru at the entrance but he's not about to turn back for it now. He pulls his hakama back on and ties the belt loosely. Whoever is in his kitchen will just have to settle for being punched in the face. Renji pushes his chest out and marches as menacingly as he can around the corner. What greets him around the bend stops him dead in his tracks.

* * *

To be continued...

AN: Reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know I said 2 parts but I hate making you guys wait and I'm thinking with the way I have this planned out in my head that maybe 3 parts is better. So here is part 2 for now. Enjoy. Comments are welcome, even criticism. I think I'm kinda twisted because I actually really enjoy it when people pick apart my stories and tell me why stuff works and why other things don't work at all for them. So be honest. Thank you!

* * *

Renji expects, judging from the reiatsu, that the intruder is a Shinigami, although a weak one it would seem. Burglars are rare, although not unheard of in Seireitei. But an attempt to steal from a Lieutenant either means that the man is desperate or stupid. As Renji rounds the corner, he decides that this particular Shinigami is of the stupid variety although he is not a burglar. Unseated officer Rikichi is hunched over the counter, hard at work on something. Renji walks up behind him but the other is so concentrated on his task that he does not realize it. Renji tries to peak over the shorter man's shoulder but Rikichi rights himself suddenly and begins a conversation with… himself it seems.

"Konichiwa, Taiyaki Fukutaichou! You're looking rather delicious today."

Renji's right eyebrow shoots up but he's curious now so he decides to let this play out. Rikichi drops his tone to as deep a rumble as he can manage.

"Why, thank you, my sexy little plum blossom. Mmm… What's that you're wearing? You smell so good. I want to eat you right up!"

"Yeah I bet you do," Rikichi's voice dons a slight raspiness. "I'm all sweet and gooey and yummy inside."

The vein in Renji's temple begins to throb.

"Yeah, baby you're going to taste so good," the smoky voice again.

"Oh, Taiyaki-san, you're so sexy. I love your golden skin. You're so firm and strong on the outside and so luscious and smooth on the inside!"

"You know it, baby. I want you right now."

"Oh, Taiyaki Shuuhei, take me now!"

Renji is at his limit. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Rikichi yelps and jumps about a metre in the air. His works of art leap from hands in surprise. One arcs over his head and is caught by a very pissed off looking Abarai Renji. Rikichis eyes widen as he leaps to catch the other. Renji looks into his palm at who he can only assume is Taiyaki Shuuhei, a regular taiyaki decorated with a mop of shredded nori atop of it's head and if he's not mistaken a carved tattoo of the number 69 on it's left cheek. Renji frowns at the taiyaki then scowls at Rikichi.

"Why are you in my house?"

Rikichi rights himself immediately and bows low holding out his hands to offer the other taiyaki, which Renji notices immediately has been carved with tribal patterns and adorned with a plum blossom petal. No matter how you look at it, this can only be Taiyaki Renji. This does nothing to soothe Abarai sour mood.

"Welcome home, Abarai Fukutaichou! Kuchiki Taichou asked me to deliver a box of taiyaki to you since you were not feeling well."

"So you decided to dress them up and do a little erotic role play? You're a little fucked in the head, aren't you?"

"No… well yes… but no!"

"How the hell do you know about me and Shuuhei anyway?" Renji growls.

"It's a secret?" Rikichi asks in honest wonder.

Renji frowns at that.

"Oh! I mean _of course_ it's a secret," Rikichi stutters out quickly.

"What the hell was all that 'take me now' shit? When the fuck, have I ever said something like that? You know, it's really creepy that you think about my sex life in such detail."

"I don't think about _your_ sex life," Rikichi protests. "Who wants to think about _you_ having sex?"

"Considering your little puppet show, I'd say…" A light goes off in Renji's head. "Oh! I get it. You were thinking about Hisagi."

"No, I wasn't!" Rikichi blushes to a deep red.

"Busted!" Renji grins. "What were you going to do if I hadn't come home now? Would you have jerked off thinking of all the naughty things we've done in this room?"

"You've done it in the kitchen," Rikichi asks in starry eyed astonishment.

"On the very counter you're leaning on."

"Really?"

Rikichi is so fun to dick around that Renji can't help but tease him. The boy is more gullible than Ichigo but not nearly as innocent as he looks. Renji knows for a fact that he's a closet pervert. This isn't the first time he's caught his subordinate passing the time with some erotic roleplay.

"You know, I don't mind sharing," Renji leers. "Wanna try a threesome?"

"Eww, no!" Rikichi pauses in his indignity to ponder the possibility. "Ummm… Really?"

Renji laughs so hard his side hurts.

"So," Rikishi ventures, "we can't have a threesome?"

"Get out," Renji says still laughing.

"Right! I should get back anyway… So, you'll get back to me on that threesome thing?"

"OUT!" Renji growls, not so friendly this time.

"Yes, sir!" Rikichi runs out of the kitchen, then after a moment, sheepishly returns and offers Taiyaki Renji to his true form.

Renji snatches the pastry from him. "OUT, NOW!"

Rikichi bolts towards the door, pulls on his tabi and smacks face first into a warm, hard chest. He stumbles backwards and almost falls on his behind when a strong arm catches him around the waist.

"Whoa, there," comes a somewhat familiar smoky voice. "You alright?"

Bright faced and blushing, Rikichi looks up beneath his bangs at the man he had been impersonating just moments ago. Hisagi Shuuhei looms over him with his dark eyes and his amused smile. Rikichi nods shyly as he doesn't quite trust his voice at the is practically swooning from the man's proximity. Renji chooses this moment to come around the corner.

"Are you still here?" Renji snaps.

"My apologies!" Rikichi yelps and darts out past Shuuhei and down the street.

Shuuhei watches him go with an amused smile on his face. "He's cute. I would have never really pictured him to be _your_ type though."

"What?" Renji frowns and although he won't admit it, the frown is less to express his displeasure and more to keep the idiotic grin threatening to split his face open in check.

"Then again maybe I'm wrong," Shuuhei continues eyes still following the shrinking form hurrying down the street. "Dark hair, small frame, smooth pale skin. Not as feisty though."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Renji snaps. He doesn't mean to be so short but he can't seem to stop himself. This is much less dangerous than revealing the giddiness he feels inside.

"Any other reason you're standing around half naked?" Shuuhei asks, eyeing his lover appreciatively.

Renji looks down and notices just how low his hakama have sunk on his hips.

"Jealous?"

"A little bit," Shuuhei smiles easily.

For some reason, Renji is irked by Shuuhei's easygoing attitude. Even thought there is no reason for Shuuhei to be jealous, Renji thinks it would be nice if the jackass could just play along. Instead he waltzes in looking like sex on legs with that easygoing, not a care in the world smile and that natural "come get me, if you want me" sensuality. Although Renji wants nothing more than to toss the man over his shoulder and carry him to bed, he needs to maintain some composure. Renji wonders if Shuuhei has missed him at all but he knows even if he has he's not likely to show it. He knows just how good his lover is at keeping up appearances. Renji finds it infuriating but he's so happy to see Shuuhei right now that he knows if he chooses to open his mouth, he's likely to blurt out some humiliating truth (most likely a very direct "I missed you") and that would lead to a very awkward silence right here in the foyer. He decides to let Shuuhei come in and have a cup of tea before he throws himself at the man.

_Told you_, Snakey whispers.

Renji frowns down at his sword. Zabimaru is propped innocently against the wall. Renji kicks it unceremoniously and it clatters on the ground. Uttering a mental command of silence, he turns around and heads back inside. He catches Shuuhei's curious glance but he has no intention of explaining himself. As expected, Shuuhei rights the tumbled sword then joins his lover in the kitchen. Renji puts on the kettle and ponders which tea he wants to brew. He's about to ask if Hisagi has a preference when he notices that the man has stumbled on his taiyaki likeness.

"What is this?" Shuuhei asks, slightly amused, slightly disturbed.

"Rikichi," Renji informs him. He holds out two tea tins for Shuuhei to choose from. "You're the one he has a crush on."

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Shuuhei says and pauses in his inspection of Taiyaki Renji to nod at the tin he prefers. "That tattoo on his forehead look familiar to you?"

"You don't know how twisted that kid is. He probably got it to get your attention," Renji measures the tea leaves and taps them into the teapot. He checks the water but as it isn't quite hot enough, he ventures to ask, "How was your mission?"

"Uneventful," Hisagi shrugs. "No suspicious people, no threats, nothing. The onsen was really nice though. I can't wait to go back."

"Go back? Isn't it expensive?"

"Ah, the Innkeeper's daughter took a liking to me after I saved her from a hollow. The Innkeeper was so grateful that he invited me back."

"Always the charmer."

"Always," Shuuhei smiles.

"I wonder what the Innkeeper will say when he figures out what a pervert you are," Renji chuckles.

"His daughter is 4. I may be into a lot of things but lolicon is definitely not one of them."

Renji feels a quick rush of relief but the feeling is short lived.

"I like curves on my women," Shuuhei continues. "And some experience."

Renji feels his stomach twist a little but he looks away and, as casually as he can, says, "So, did you manage to get into Matsumoto's bra?"

Hisagi's lips curl at the corners. "What do you think?"

Renji can't meet Shuuhei's eyes. He takes the kettle off the stove even though the water still isn't hot enough. Shuuhei has requested a Chinese Oolong so Renji should let the water come to a boil but he's feeling anxious now and needs something to busy himself with. He pours the hot water into the teapot and begins to babble.

"Well, you know what they say… It's the most romantic onsen in Soul Society, right? Even arranged couples fall in love when they visit and you know how women get at weddings. Even Matsumoto can't be immune to that. Something about planning a giant party I guess and wearing a fancy dress. Women always love that kinda crap. It could have been just the push you needed."

Shuuhei doesn't say anything but he is watching Renji with a bemused expression. Unable to meet his eyes or bear the silence, Renji continues.

"And since you can take her back to the onsen for free, it's just like one of the stories from Rukia's romance novels, going back to the place where you… And she has curves and experience…"

"Are you jealous, Renji?" Shuuhei interrupts.

Yes, Renji thinks.

That smirk on Shuuhei's face grates on his last nerve. He slams the teapot down on the table, with a lot more force than he means to. The hot water within splashes out of the spout and scalds his hand. Renji hisses in pain and shakes the hot liquid off. He feels himself flush with the flurry of emotions he's feeling: anger, frustration, embarrassment, jealousy…

"I'm going to shower."

Fuck, Reni thinks as he stomps out of the kitchen. He may as well have just admitted it right there. Still, he plans to delay that as long as possible and that would have been impossible if he had stayed in the same room as Shuuhei. Renji turns on the faucet and sticks his throbbing hand beneath the cool stream. It stings a bit but the water wasn't hot enough to really hurt him. Shutting off the faucet, he drops his hakama and turns towards the shower when he catches his reflection in the mirror. When had he turned into such a girl?

* * *

Renji is rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when the door opens. Shuuhei walks in and shuts the door behind him. Renji doesn't turn around. He's already made enough of an ass of himself today. He has decided to let Shuuhei lead the conversations for the rest of the day. Maybe he should just stop talking altogether. That seems like the very best idea he's had all day and it pays off immediately as he feels Shuuhei's bare skin press up against his back. He sighs as Shuuhei wraps his arms loosely around his waist and kisses him gently between the shoulder blades.

"You're an idiot you know that," Shuuhei whispers, brushing Renji's wet locks to one side. "Getting all worked up for nothing."

Despite the fact that he is being gently insulted, Renji's entire body seems to relax with Shuuhei's proximity. He briefly ponders defending himself but decides it's best that he sticks to his plan and keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't want to say anything stupid that might cause Shuuhei to pull away.

"All this time," Shuuhei continues dropping feather light kisses down Renji's neck. "All this time we've been together and you still have no idea how much I love you."

Renji's stomach clenches and a wonderful tingle flashes through his veins making his skin prickle out in gooseflesh. His emotions are once again all over the place. He feel relief for one, absolute giddiness, which causes embarrassment and then a small flare of annoyance at his own reaction. Also beneath it all there is also tiny ball of fear and anticipation at what this all means now that it's out in the open. Renji hates that he feels this way. He doesn't mind any of these emotions in their singularity. He can handle any one of them but all of them together are driving him mad! All plans of silence fly out the window as Renji belligerently demands: "How the hell am I supposed to know? You never said anything."

"Neither did you," Shuuhei counters, nipping at Renji's earlobe.

"Why would I?" Renji manages, the heat from his previous comment quickly evaporating.

"Because you love me and you've missed me so much in the past few weeks it's been driving you insane," Shuuhei says.

BULLSEYE! Renji's face flushes as red as his hair. Is he really that transparent?

"The hell I have!" Renji growls shutting off the water.

"No?" Shuuhei tosses him a towel and pats himself dry with another. "That's too bad."

Renji watches him wander out to the bedroom seemingly unaffected by the conversation. He can't be positive if Shuuhei is doing it on purpose or if it just comes to the man naturally but the way Shuuhei wraps the towel around his waist, runs a hand through his damp hair and stretches his arms over his head with a lazy yawn is inexplicably alluring. A rustling from the other room tells Renji that Shuuhei is laying out the futon. Renji feels a little but guilty. He isn't quite sure how he expected Shuuhei's return to play out, although he had enjoyed the fantasy of grins and giggles and lots of sex. Renji hadn't meant to be so standoffish but it was a little strange that Shuuhei could admit his feelings so naturally as if the words had been spoken a million times before.

Renji feels he is entitled to feel a little bewildered by the revelation. Isn't love was supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows or is he really such an idiot that he can't grasp one of the most basic of emotions? He grabs his hairbrush and works out the tangles as he thinks. It can't be denied that Shuuhei makes him feel something. No. Not something, a lot of things. He feels far too much when it comes to Shuuhei. He's never felt so much in his life. It's messing with his head. Abarai Renji does not get jealous and anxious when his boyfriend is away for a few days longer than planned. Abarai Renji does not imagine 101 scenarios of his boyfriend falling in love with a beautiful big chested woman and leaving him out in the cold. Abarai Renji does not lose sleep for anyone. Most important of all, Abarai Renji _acts_ on his emotions, he does NOT contradict them. So what the hell has been going on with him lately?

He heads into the bedroom and thinks that it's about time for him to act on his emotions right now. Shuuhei is laying stomach down on the futon, tiny towel still wrapped in a tantalizing tease around his waist as he flips casually through a recent edition of the _Seireitei Communication. _Even though he had read every line in the publication as Editor in Chief, he still likes to peruse the paper for any mistakes that may have slipped his attention. Renji knows very well that there are no errors to be found, anything Shuuhei decides to publish can only be impeccable. Renji has similar thoughts about the lean, toned thighs leading up to the perfect curve covered by white terrycloth. Impeccable. Shuuhei turns onto his side, props himself on an elbow and beds his knee, resting the flat of his foot against the mattress. The movement causes the towel to shift to one side exposing a long line of inner thigh.

Renji is mesmerized.

Shuuhei pats the empty spot beside him and Renji moves as if by magic. As he settles in the spot his lover has assigned him, Renji's thoughts drift again. Shuuhei must have spent much of his time at the onsen clad as he was now, in nothing but a small rectangle of cloth covering only his most intimate parts. Had Matsumoto seen him like this? The thought does not sit well with Renji and he feels a rush of irritation spread through him. His jaw clenches at the thought of Matsumoto seeing Shuuhei's inner thighs.

_That's MY spot, _Renji thinks._ That big titted hussy had better not have laid a finger on my man._

"This is really bugging you, hmm?" Shuuhei's asks.

"What?"

"You just said that out loud."

"WHAT?" Renji's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

Shuuhei laughs. "No. I was joking but you're pretty easy to read, love."

Renji scowls. "Well did you or didn't you?" He demands.

Shuuhei figures that Renji has probably tortured himself enough if he knows the redhead at all. "No. I didn't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Renji!"

"Alright, alright…" Renji devilish smirk find its way back onto Renji's lips. "Why the hell not?"

Shuuhei rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation. "I'm going home."

He makes to get up and almost has both feet on the ground when Renji's hand closes around his wrist and sends him sprawling back onto the futon. Renji catches him and they suddenly have fallen back in pace with one another.

"Most fucking romantic onsen in Soul Society and you still couldn't close the deal," Renji taunts. "You're losing your sex appeal."

"Is that right?" Shuuhei's eyebrow raises in a graceful arch.

"Just calling it like I see it."

"Hmm," Shuuhei rumbles, warm and sensual and sinfully sweet, like the filling in a taiyaki. "Let's test that theory."

* * *

AN: I know. Kinda mushy but I was just in that kind of mood. I have been reading a lot of yaoi manga lately.

WARNING: The next chapter will be explicit and contain a certain kink that is kind of extreme. Personally I don't really think it's too bad but it may shock some. I have wanted to write about this for awhile now and of all my pairings I think this is the one couple that could pull it off.


	3. Chapter 3

A great big thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Muchly appreciated!

An even bigger thank you to Queen_Celestia for beta-ing this chapter and giving me the kick in the pants I needed to actually get this done.

**WARNING**: **KINK ALERT!** This goes beyond yaoi. I don't want to ruin it but it's kinda hardcore. Only a little hardcore to me but maybe a lot hardcore to others. Just for the record, yes, this is possible and it requires lots and lots of lube and someone you really, really trust. So be warned.

* * *

It takes no more than a few seconds to realize that Shuuhei has _not_ lost his sex appeal. One searing kiss and Renji is moaning and stiff. Shuuhei licks his lips in the slow sensual way he always does and Renji feels a shiver run through him.

He runs his hands up the sides of Shuuhei's thighs. Gods, he loves these thighs! His hands disappear beneath the towel and cup Shuuhei's bum, pulling him forward. Shuuhei scoots higher up Renji's chest; the gorgeous thighs are spread deliciously before him but still tantalizingly covered in a soft fluffy screen of terry cloth.

Fuck, this man has sexy thighs, Renji thinks for the millionth time. So tempting, firm and smooth, splayed out deliciously before him, bare skin peeking out coyly from behind the towel.

"Leave it on or take it off?" Shuuhei asks, toying with a corner of said towel.

Renji ponders this quickly. He enjoys the mystery and coyness of leaving it on but he's far too riled up for any sort of teasing tonight.

"Take it off," he demands.

"Ask nicely," Shuuhei whispers.

"Hurry up and take it off, you dick!"

Shuuhei flashes Renji his erection before coyly covering himself up again. Renji groans and reaches out to yank the towel away himself. Shuuhei is quicker than him, sliding down Renji's torso so he's just out of reach, he whispers a quiet incantation, trapping Renji's wrists together with a thin gleaming strand of kidou.

"Son of a…"

Shuuhei's lips cover Renji's before he can utter any more.

"Wanna try that again?" Shuuhei smiles maliciously.

Renji forces a large insincere smile.

"Please," he utters through clenched teeth.

"That's all I wanted, love," Shuuhei grins.

Renji is screaming choice words for Hisagi in his head but his anger disperses as soon as their towels hit the ground.

"You're so cute when you pout," Shuuhei whispers pressing a kiss to Renji lips.

"I'm not fucking pouting!" Renji growls.

Scooting a little further down to straddle his lover's hips, Hisagi rolls their hips together and Renji's growl turns into a hiss of pleasure.

"Want me to tease you?" Shuuhei asks.

"NO!"

"So impatient," Shuuhei says as he moves between Renji's legs.

Renji's legs are pushed apart and Shuuhei's fingers skim over his entrance. Then there is an amused chuckle that catches Renji's attention. He lifts his head to look at his lover.

"What?"

"You cleaned," Shuuhei says simply.

"Well, yeah."

"You cleaned even though you suspected me," Shuuhei smiles.

"Shut up!"

The flush on Renji's cheeks turn Shuuhei's smile into an all out grin. He slides his palms beneath Renji's hips and lifts them off the bed. Taking his sweet time to admire the helpless state of his lover, Shuuhei kisses the inside of Renji's right thigh.

"You have pretty nice thighs yourself, you know?" Shuuhei muses.

"Get on with it!" Renji growls, wishing he had never told this man about his kink.

Shuuhei dives in, tongue swishing and twisting, with skills far beyond any other tongue Renji has ever known. He likes to think he has known his fair share of tongues but none compare to this one. There is always a brief flash of curiosity as to how Shuuhei's tongue has become so talented but those thoughts are immediately cast away when a flare of jealousy pools in Renji's stomach. For the most part, Shuuhei's "education" for lack of a better word, is best shrouded in mystery and if his tongue continues to do things like _that_, Renji thinks with a gasp, then it's all good.

"You're so tight," Shuuhei mumbles between licks. "Lube."

"Huh?"

"Lube. LUBE."

"Oh," Renji answers lamely as he hands Shuuhei the tube hiding in his pillowcase.

"Do you finger yourself when you jerk off?" Shuuhei asks, his voice a deep rumble, sweet and thick. He squirts a generous amount of clear gel onto his fingers. "Do you stretch yourself as much as you can? Try to fit in as many fingers as possible? Or do you dig in deep and try to find your prostate?"

Renji can only whimper in response. Whether it's the smoky voice Shuuhei is using, the filthy words dripping easily from his mouth or the slick fingers sliding in and out of him, he can't quite say and right now, he doesn't really care. So long as Shuuhei keeps this up he can do whatever he wants.

"Do you think about me? About the nasty things I've done to you. Fucked you up against the wall, over the desk, at the bathhouse that night… You remember all of it, don't you? You remember how I had you moaning and whining, howling even, begging me to let you come. You're so wanton, Renji."

Pausing in his dirty talk, Shuuhei aligns himself and presses in. It only takes one deep, long thrust and he is sheathed completely in Renji's warmth. The redhead has been well lubed, so there is no discomfort.

Shuuhei doesn't bother with a slow and steady build up. Although Renji is not likely to admit it, Shuuhei happens to know that his lover's body has become well accustomed to him. There is no need to set the pace. He plunges right in and attacks Renji's sensitive spots, making his lover writhe in a matter of minutes. However, Shuuhei has no intention of having a quick fuck right now. There is something else he wants much more and bringing Renji to mind numbing pleasure is a direct ticket to his target.

"Look at you. We've been at it for less than 5 minutes and you're already at your limit," Shuuhei taunts.

"Fuck you. It's been over a month!"

"Right. Can't you just admit you missed me?"

Renji snorts. Although he can't see it, Shuuhei knows a roll of the eyes has accompanied the response. So stubborn, his lover, but it's one of the many thing he loves about Renji.

"Even in a position like this you're going to try and deny it, huh? Give up, Renji. Just admit it."

"Get over yourself, asshole..." Renji's sentence trails off into a gasp as Shuuhei adjusts his angle. "Bastard," he manages, "let me cum already."

"Nope."

"Shuu!"

Much to Renji's dismay, Shuuhei pulls out. Before Renji can string a sentence together however, he has been flipped over. With his wrists still bound, his elbows and knees are his only support. Shuuhei plunges in again and Renji's toes curl. This angle, the basic vanilla position on man on man sex, is one of the best positions ever! From this angle, Shuuhei's cock fills him deep and rubs his prostate with every stroke. Shuuhei, however, is never one to settle for the basics. Not in sex anyway. He grips a handful of red hair and yanks Renji up onto his bound hands. Shuuhei bites into Renji's shoulder.

"You ready to cum, babe?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"You know what I want to hear."

Renji wants to swear at the bastard but at the moment, he's feeling rather smug. He is already so close. Closer than Shuuhei probably anticipates. The bastard isn't quite aware of how good he is, not that Renji is likely to inform him. Shuuhei is smug enough as it is. The long stretch of celibacy has had an effect on Renji so as it stands, he doesn't need any extra help at all to cum. Whether Shuuhei wants him to beg or not is irrelevant. All he needs to do is keep up the pace. So close. So very, very close. Almost there, almost… Just a little more… There, right there. Right fucking there. Oh yeah. Oh gods…

Wait. Something is wrong.

Why isn't he coming? He's already on the very precipice so how can this be happening?

"Wha…" Is all he can manage.

Shuuhei, unfazed, continues his relentless pace. Every thrust is driving Renji out of his mind, his entire body is rigid and tight, silently screaming for release.

"You think I'd let you off that easy?" Shuuhei whispers.

He taps his finger on Renji's swollen shaft.

Renji's eyes follow the finger and he sobs when he sees a glowing string of kidou, similar to the one wrapped around his wrists, snugly encircling the base of his swollen, angry erection.

"When the…"

"You underestimate me, love." Shuuhei chuckles. "You ready to fess up now?"

"Fuck you!" Renji yells.

"Suit yourself… Remember that time I fucked you for 3 hours straight?"

Renji does remember. That time had followed 2 shorter, but no less intense rounds. He also remembers Kuchiki Taichou lecturing him not to let carnal pleasures cloud his judgement and interfere with his responsibilities. Renji thought he couldn't have been more embarrassed the last time but… He would rather resign from his post than have to sit through another such lecture. What did Taichou know about carnal pleasures anyway?

But what could he do? Shuuhei had the endurance of a racehorse. This could be a very long, frustrating night for Renji and a mortifying morning to follow. It certainly seems to be heading that way unless… unless he casts aside his pride. Stupid Shuuhei!

"Please, Shuu," Renji mutters between clenched teeth.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said PLEASE, you fucking asshole!"

Shuuhei's laughter is rich and warm, and usually, Renji loves the sound of it. However, it's anything but pleasant to hear at the moment. His boyfriend is a twisted bastard! Who knows what kind of torture Shuuhei has planned for him. Wait… boyfriend?

"I love it when you beg, babe," Shuuhei whispers sultrily into his ear. "But that's not what I want to hear."

"What the hell do you want then?"

"I want you to be honest."

"Right now? You sure you wanna know how I feel about you _right_ now?"

"Yeah, I do. Even if you hate me go ahead and tell me. But you can't, can you? I know you can't. It goes against your grain."

"The hell it does!"

"So say it."

Renji is silent. He grits his teeth. It's true, he can't say that he hates this man. It's such a cruel thing to say. No one deserves that.

Renji curses mentally but keeps his mouth resolutely shut. This has turned into a mind game and Renji is well aware of his odds of winning here. Silence is his best weapon. Shuuhei's cunning however, is beyond Renji's stubbornness. He rubs Renji's nipples while lifting one leg and planting his foot firmly on the mattress next to Renji's thigh. With this new position Shuuhei has better leverage. He also makes a quick mental note that this is the very same pose as a man asking for someone's hand in marriage. From this new angle Renji's prostate is being rubbed perfectly. Judging from the sounds being emitted, the breathless pants and whimpering grunts, Shuuhei figures he won't even have to reach around and stroke his lover. He has him right where he wants him.

Renji needs to cum so bad it's starting to hurt. The pleasure is so incredible it's driving him insane. His toes are curling and his fingers, unable to grip anything else, are pressing into his palms, his fingernails biting into the skin. It feels as though the titillation is more than his body can bear, like his skin can't contain it all, like he's being consumed by Shuuhei's passion. Any sense of pride he was trying to maintain has evaporated.

"Fuck! Shuu… Shuu! I… I… can't…"

"Three little words and I'll make you cum so good you see stars."

"Bastard! Fine… Fuck, Shuuhei… love you… Gods, I love you!"

Shuuhei stops moving.

"What the hell?" Renji screams in frustration. "Why did you stop?"

Gasping heavily on Renji's shoulder, Shuuhei utters an apology, "Seems I was just as affected by the past few weeks as you."

He pulls out and Renji feels a warm, sticky trail dribbling down his thighs. Renji wants to scream but all he can manage is a sob.

Shuuhei flips him back onto his back. He dispels the kidou binding around Renji's wrists but the red head is so frustrated he doesn't even care. His arms remain in their rested position over his head. Shuuhei thinks he looks deliciously vulnerable. The tears that Renji hasn't even realized are leaking down his cheeks and the crimson flush painting his entire body are entirely too tempting. Shuuhei decides to push the envelope.

"You trust me?" Shuuhei asks, dropping a gentle kiss on Renji's swollen sac.

Renji jolts at the contact but nods nonetheless.

"You'll let me do anything?" Shuuhei persists. "I wanna try something we haven't done before."

"I don't care what the fuck you do, just let me cum already!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Shuuhei whispers. "Open your legs as wide as you can."

Renji does as he's told while Shuuhei fishes around for the lube. He wonders how long it will be before his lover is hard again and if he will even last that long. He's still bound so cumming all by himself is out of the question but Renji wonders if he will just pass out. If a lecture from Kuchiki Taichou was embarrassing, he thinks he would rather just drop dead than to get one from Unohana Taichou.

While he's thinking Shuuhei sinks two lubed fingers into him. Renji's hips thrust up to meet them. Shuuhei holds him down with the other hand. He adds another finger and whispers at Renji to calm down and relax. Renji whimpers. Shuuhei adds one more finger and Renji hisses at the stretch. Shuuhei shifts so that he is hovering over Renji's pelvis. He kisses Renji's balls and comments on how full he is. Renji can't manage an answer, only a gasp as Shuuhei laves his tongue over Renji's swollen sack. It's a well planned distraction tactic and an effective one as Renji sighs in relaxed contentment while Shuuhei presses in a little deeper.

Renji's eyes fly open as he feels Shuuhei's knuckles press in past the sphincter. He's never felt so full before but Hisagi doesn't seem to be finished. He's pressing, gently but firmly deeper into Renji's body. Shuuhei is wrist deep when Renji finally realizes that he's crying. Not from pain, although his balls are borderline blue and aching by now but the lube along with Shuuhei's residual seed eliminates any uncomfortable friction. The silent tears are part frustration and part overwhelming abandon. Shuuhei's knuckle grazes his prostate and Renji lets out a strangled scream. Shuuhei's tongue has migrated up to the swollen head of his erection and he's sucking on the tip.

"Shuu… Please." Renji manages through broken sobs.

"One more time, Renji. Tell me again."

Renji is no longer in any position to refuse. Shuuhei's knuckles are rubbing purposefully against his prostate now and Shuuhei's warm sinful mouth has engulfed him. Shuuhei's mouth is absolute heaven: hot and slick and wet... So wet... So damn good!

"Shuu… love you. Love you so fucking much!"

Renji's body arches off the bed and suddenly, _thank the gods_, the binding is gone! Renji feels like he is being ripped from his body, this tsunami of pleasure and relief thrash through him like it's tearing him apart. He lets out a scream like he never has before and shudders violently emptying his seed into Shuuhei's hungry and expectant mouth.

With his body still convulsing from the aftershock, and his vision swimming in a foggy blue, Renji thinks he hears Shuuhei's voice.

"Don't you forget it."

* * *

AN: Finished, finally! I made a mistake in writing this story I think. I had so much trouble writing this chapter. The idea was there but the execution was poor. Sorry about that, I can't seem to write lemons anymore. I had 2 reasons for writing this one.  
1- I got into an argument about sex in the yaoi-verse and how it's not rape if one guy is using sex as a way of forcing the other to admit his feelings. Uh, yes it is rape if other guy says no! So this is my idea of when it's ok to use sex to force a confession because Renji is clearly a willing participant here.  
2- It was the least committed story of my list of ideas. I didn't have to delve deep and explore their psyches. This is about Renji admitting that he's in love and all the turmoil that goes along with falling in love with someone. The fisting is something I had always wanted to put in one of my stories and it just sort of worked here with these two, they seemed the most likely to explore that kink.  
So anyhow, not one of my favorite pieces but I managed to get through it and it's decent. I'll probably fine tune it at a later time.  
For now, on to the next...


End file.
